Eight Glimpses into a Life
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: The evolution of James and Lily as told in snapshots. For Sylvia.


A/N: Written for the amazing Sylvia as week one of the Year of Gift Giving. Each week I'll write someone a fic as a gift. If you want one, message me your name, favorite pairings and characters, and prompts.

**First Year**

James watches as the greasy git and the pretty girl leave the compartment. So much for a good first impression.

The frown doesn't last long. Leaning back in his seat, James glances over at his new companion, arrogant grin on his lips. "Mark my words. I'm going to marry that girl one day."

Sirius snorts, eyes rolling. His dark hair whips about his face as he shakes his head. "I dunno, mate. She doesn't seem all that fond of you."

James only shrugs, staring out the window at the blurred countryside. "She'll come around. Just wait."

"Five Galleons says you're wrong."

"You're on."

**Second Year**

"Pirates?" James laughs, snatching Lily's book away and thumbing carelessly through the pages. "Really, Evans?"

The witch glares, cheeks burning crimson as she grabs the book, tucking it out of his reach. "I like pirates."

"Of all the magical creatures and famous witches and wizards, you choose Muggle pirates." His tone is teasing, but, really, James is curious.

"They're fascinating. Above the law, having adventures, doing whatever they please. I wish-" Lily stops herself, eyes narrowing as though she's just remembered she can't stand James. "Bugger off, Potter. What I read is none of your business."

With that, she storms off towards the portrait hole, leaving James staring after her. "Pirates," he mutters again, shaking his head. "Who would've guessed?"

**Third Year**

It's his lucky day. Slughorn has paired everyone up for an assignment, and James gets Lily. Of course, she isn't nearly as happy as he is.

Still, James knows he can win her over. Potions may not be his strong point, but he has a few tricks up his sleeves. Lily will be putty in his hands.

"The powdered beetle wings go after the bat blood!" she hisses.

"You worry too much, Evans. I know an easier way."

"You're doing it wr-"

Her words are cut off by an shrill, almost painfully loud whistle whistle as the contents of the cauldron bubble much too rapidly. A moment later, it spews, coating both with a thick, puke green substance that stings their skin.

Lily wipes her face clean with her hand, eyes shooting daggers at him. James isn't sure he's ever seen her this mad. "You never listen! In one ear, out the other!" she snaps, only calming down as Slughorn rushes to the rescue with antidotes to relieve the disaster.

James bites the inside of his cheek, trying to reason with himself. He'd wanted her attention. Negativity is better than nothing, and he'll take what he can get.

**Fourth Year**

We need a group name," Remus decides. "You know, to make it all neat and official."

"Sex Gods of Gryffindor," Sirius suggests, earning a snort from Peter, a high five from James, and an eye roll from Remus.

"Anyone else?" Remus asks, clearly not thrilled about the current working name.

James considers for a moment, his eyes roaming over to Lily. In the back of his mind, he recalls their brief discussion of pirates. But the Pirates sounds more ridiculous than Sirius' idea.

"The Marauders," he ventures, deciding it's the best synonym.

His friends shoot him questioning glances, but no one challenges it. After a moment, they all show their agreement through nods and grins.

**Fifth Year**

"I don't get it!" James growls, throwing his hands up in frustration. "She hates me. Lily honestly hates me."

Remus frowns, taking a cautious step back. "Can you blame her? You hurt her best friend-"

"Some friend."

"-enough that he lashed out and hurt her," Remus finishes. "How would you feel if she did that to one of us?"

James falls silent. Blaming Snape is the easy thing to do. From the start, both boys hated one another and had no problem showing it. Snape had deserved it. But James isn't as innocent as he'd like to pretend to be.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Moony?" he asks. With Remus, he can let the desperation slip into his voice. Remus will never judge or tease him for it.

"I'm not a relationship expert."

"But you're the smart one!"

Remus smiles at that but shrugs. "You'll think of something."

James groans before catching Lily's gaze. Her face hardens, and she looks away pointedly.

"I don't like my chances," James mutters bitterly.

**Sixth Year**

James hopes that the summer has given Lily time to move on. He's spent the months planning, opting to follow his heart since all of Sirius' plans would earn him a slap to the face. Drawing a steadying breath, James approaches.

Lily is wearing new earrings, golden lions that dangle from her lobes. Perfect.

"Did you know pirates pierced their ears because they thought it enhanced their vision?" he asks, sitting across from her.

"Maybe we should pierce yours and see if your Quidditch skills improve."

She's not yelling. She's not threatening him. Good start.

"Oh, Evans, you wound me," James says, clutching his chest for effect.

A smile plays at her lips. "If you don't shut up and let me finish this essay, I really will wound you Potter," she warns, though her green eyes twinkle and hold no hostility.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Much better."

**Seventh Year**

They walk by the lake, and James can't help but notice how perfectly her hand fits in his. "Hey, Evans?"

Lily shakes her head, lips twitching into a smile. "We're dating. I think we can be on a first name basis," she chuckles.

James pokes his tongue out childishly, giving a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway, Evans, can I borrow your Charms homework? Peter ate mine."

The witch rolls her eyes, shoving him playfully before kissing his cheek. "Some things never change."

Beyond

James watches as Lily dances with Remus, the two smiling all the way. She looks so beautiful in white, so elegant. His heart swells with pride.

James nudges Sirius. "You owe me five Galleons, mate," he says.

The other man blinks in confusion, head tipping to the side. "Why?"

"Five Galleons said Lily never came around to my charm," James reminds him. "I told you I'd marry her."

Sirius laughs, watching Lily and Remus for a moment, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "What can I say, Prongs? Sometimes miracles happen."


End file.
